tfsatthetablefandomcom-20200214-history
Terror at Grimhaven
Terror at Grimhaven is a special one shot done for Halloween 2018. Plot Synopsis Doctor Sleen drove down the road crossing a bridged onto an island following his GPS. He received a letter asking to meet with him. As he drove his phone lost service and he had to find the address by map. He came to an old brick and mortar shack near the dock. After knocking on the door he heard a moan. He entered the house to investigate, the lights were out and started searching for a source of light. He felt a wristband get slapped on him. He found a man strapped to a medical table and a tape recorder next to him. After hitting play on the recorder a voice started giving him instructions. There was a picture of a woman next to the man. He was told he had till morning to make the man look like the woman in the photo. After sedating the man with a wretch he went on with his work. Deep inside of the pits of Hell Ballsathot overlooked a pit of fire when he started hearing a voice summoning him to the mortel world. He spread his wings and started to fly. He came to in the body the mad doctor was modifying. He was still chained to the table, but used what little feel his face. He told the doctor to call him Balls and briefly allowed his host Gary to speak. Dr. sleen was wondering how plastic surgery could result in split personalities. On the outskirts of the town a large lumbering creature stirred. He heard a voice telling him he only gets one day out so better wake up. Kane wore a old welder's mask and covered in seaweed. He trudged his feet along the ground coming to the house the Doctor and Balls were in. He busted in to see his old love, Mary Lou chained to the table. He broke the chains letting her go. Balls thanked him and tried to possess him, but failed. The voice on the recorder explained that they’re party was complete. He had gathered other parties to the island and the party that survives the night would win a prize within his power. The group hears explosions off in the distance signaling that they are trapped on the island. The three misfits started wandering off towards a gun store. Ball was amazed by how much things have changed. Never seen a gun before and impressed by a phone’s moving map. From their vantage point they could see a man standing in the doorway with a gun at hand. Kane walked up to the doorway without him noticing. He pointed his gun at him demanding to know who he was. Kane caved the man’s skull as other’s inside of the building took notice of this. Balls walked around the other side and left his meatsuit to control another man inside. He used his new meatsuit to try and tell the third man inside to stand down. The good doc walked up to the man Kane killed and injected it causing it to raise back up. The man inside started freaking out about his dead brother coming back. Balls instead shot the man and turned the gun on himself. He returned to the Garry Lou body and stood up. The group loaded up on weapons before hearing something coming from outside. Doc sends his reanimated minion outside to investigate noises they do. Sounds of gunshot could be heard before a howl and werewolf came crashing in. At that moment something happened to the Doctor’s mind and he just started staring off into space. Balls recognized the beast as being weak to silver and magic and used his hellish powers to fight it. Kane went outside to find a witch controlling the wolf and hexing the Doctor’s mind. She was shocked by whatever Kane was and decided to set him on fire. Kane started howling in pain trying to put himself out. The Doc ran outside holding a veil of flesh eating bacteria, but his view of the witch was obstructed by Kane’s large body. Balls wanted to talk to the witch recognizing what she was as a worshiper of the dark lord. The witch told him that she was in a party of three, but killed their group’s human right away. She Mentioned needing to kill everyone them included to get a reward and turned Balls down in joining forces. Balls then used telekinetic powers to beat her to death with his gun. Sleen started to harvest organs and bits from the fallen foes. After gathering more weapons and test samples the group discussed where to go next. Kane wanted to head to the local youth camp, but wanted to do what Mary Lou wanted. Balls had no problem going to the camp and seeing the chaos that Kane will unleash. The group sneaked up to a lake side camp site. The found a teen counselor peeing. Kane snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the jaw killing him. Another counselor came looking for the first one. He encountered Balls and Sleen who tried to distract him from Kane hiding in the forest. Ball told him they were new counselors and that Sleen was a doctor come to check for STDs. Sleen merely injected him with a sleep serum. After stealing the young man’s wallet and car key he decided to harvest his face. As he was peeling off the boy’s face he woke screaming. The Doc asked Kane to silenced the man. Kane then proceeded to beat him to death with the corpse of his friend. Sleen then took the poor soul’s face and glued it to Kane’s welder's mask. The three started to sneak up on the rest of the counselors. A girl was standing at the edge of the campfire light calling to the murdered boy who was screaming. She shrieked as she saw Kane lumber out of the trees still wielding the teen’s corpse as a club. Balls comes out of the forest pretending to be a drunk teen and vomits deadly bile killing a few of the teens. Sleen threw his flesh eating virus at a poor screaming girl. Kane was now running a muck killing any running teens with only one getting away. One girl was left alive, but with a twisted ankle she could not run. Balls possessed her and Sleen asked him to bring her body over to him for some tests. Before he could Kane split the girl’s head in two not realizing that she was possessed. He only saw another horny teen that needed to die. The doctor was disappointed, but carried on using the fresh bodies left in the wake of his cohorts. He constructed a flesh golem using the parts of the wolf and the slain teens. Sleen wanted to push to go to the drive through theater. Balls never seeing a movie before was interested. The four loaded into the stolen car and started heading down the road. The pulled into the theater and pulled up close to the screen. Sleen got out of the car and headed over to the snack stand to buy things for the group. He ordered popcorn and slushies for everyone. Instead of paying he used mind control gas to take control of the snack attended. While Sleen was off getting snacks Kane noticed how steamy the car windows were and became upset. He ripped the car door off its hinges and started heading towards a car. Balls stopped him telling him it was okay and he was going to take a nap. He let Garry’s body fall in the car seat. Balls set off to find a car with a couple making out in it. He possessed the body of a young girl and started vomiting his bile into the mouth of her boyfriend. The couple ended up drowning as Ball left the body laughing. Sleen came back to notice all the chaos starting to came to. Kane went towards one of the cars and slammed the car door down straight down the middle of the car separating two man who were making out inside said car before killing them. Sleen ordered his minion to just walk up to a car and kill the people inside as he seat back down into the car to eat his popcorn. The group noticed only one car left untouched. A black car with dark tinted window parked up front by the screen. As the group went up to the car it started to rev its engine. It spun around and headed straight for them. Kane took the brunt of the charge head on. Balls threw his gun at the windshield shattering it. To the Doctor there was no one in the driver’s seat, but Balls could see a ghost sitting in the seat. Kane was lifting up the car and started to tilt toward the side of him the good doctor was standing on. Sleen quickly backed away from the car to avoid it landing on him once Kane drops it. Ball got his Garry/ Mary Lou meatsuit behind Kane before leaving it to go deal with the ghost. He seat in the passenger side. The ghost was shocked by this before Balls used his hell knight blade to stab him destroying the spector. Kane dropped the car and started bashing on the hood. The band on Sleen’s wrist started to go off as a church bell rang off in the distance. The group loaded into the stolen car now missing a door. As they grew closer to the church Balls grew more uneasy about it. He fight himself from demanding Sleen to stop the car. When they arrived the three monsters waiting outside as Sleen went in to check things out. Inside gathered all the survivors of various attacks throughout the island. The priest welcomed the Doctor as he entered asking what horries he saw. Sleen tried to play slay not revealing he was one of the horrors plaguing the town. The priest called him by name and revealed he was the one who brought them all there to show how good can beat evil. Sleen snapped his fingers causing his minion to burst through the door. Kane broke through stained glass window just to walk over to a door and open it for Balls to come in. A cloaked figure jumped down throwing holy water onto Balls. Ball quickly started moving away from the hunter feeling the pain of the water. Sleen threw a rage inducing virus at the mod of people gathering in the church. The crowd turned on each other and started attacked one another. Kane started taking swings at the hunter, but he was more skilled at blocking than Kane was used to dealing with. The mysterious fighter threw a container of unknown liquid onto Kane and dashed backwards. Balls was killing members of the clergy who were unaffected by the rage virus. The priest was saying a prayer as he was approached by infected people. He released a wave of radiant energy knocking many of the infected down. The Hunter tried to set Kane on fire, but only managed to set his own hand on fire. Kane charged in and picked the distracted man up and smashed him down killing him. Sleen turned to mock the priest. The priest’s response to this was opening his robes to show c4 strapped to his body. He detonated the bomb blowing up the church. Balls floated up having lost his meatsuit. A portal to hell opened up as beelzebub came out asking if he wanted to go bowling. Kane rose from the rumble holding the body that was made to look like his beloved Mary Lou as he marched back into the water he came from. Sleen’s body was never found. Appearances * Ballsathot * Doctor Sleen * Kane Notes & Trivia * Lani asked the players what was there favorite horror movie villains to come up with their characters. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}}